new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Dipper Pines
Dipper 'is the 10th fighter in ''Lawl Nova. He uses his paranormal tools to help combat & change-up the opponents and make 'em less of a threat. Entrance Videogame Pipe Dipper warps out of a videogame-styled pipe, in a similar fashion to Mario and Luigi's entrance. Special Moves Neutral B - Mysterious Flashlight Dipper gets out the Mysterious Flashlight and shines it. It has two functions: shrink and enlarge. The shrinking beam mainly has the same effect as a Poison Mushroom, opponent-wise. When used on traps and items, they also shrink, making them weaker, and projectiles in the beam of light vanish. The enlarging beam makes things bigger, and works on everything that the shrinking beam affects. Though healing items are then able to heal more than at normal size. Using this, you first use the shrinking beam, while on the second use, you use the enlarging beam, and so forth. Move back to use it on yourself. When something is already smaller or bigger, you can't use this move again until the effects wear off. Move Origin In the episode "Little Dipper", Dipper finds a crystal that, when light shines through it, can shrink or enlarge depending on the side of the crystal. He takes a bit of it and pastes it on a Flashlight. The episode is mostly about the troubles that the Flashlight causes, specially after Gideon get his hands on it. Side B - Time Machine Dipper uses the tape measure time machine and warps to an earlier spot he was. This can be a handy recovery item. It can also be charged to go to an earlier spot you were in. The minimum is 10 seconds, and the maximum is a minute. There's a chance that the time machine can overload, which cancels the attack, then you must wait 10 seconds to reuse it. The more times you use this attack, the more likely it'll be defective, all to avoid spamming it. Move Origin In the episode "The Time Traveler's Pig", a Time Traveler called Blendin Blandin arrives to Gravity Falls, and Dipper and Mabel steal his Time Machine (that looks like a tape measure) so Dipper can avoid hitting Wendy with a baseball and Mabel can revive the moment when she won Waddles. This time machine returns in "Blendin's Game". Up B - Mental Flight Dipper glows light blue and rockets upward/in the direction the analog stick is pointed in similar to Fox's Fire Fox, even down to hurting opponents during the dashing part. During the falling bit, he can fire optical laser beams at anyone who draws near enough. Move Origin In the episode "Dreamscaperers", after Grunkle Stan tells Dipper that since he's on his mind he can do anything he can imagine, comes back to fight Bill now with the ability to fly covered with Blue Fire and shoot lasers out of his eyes. Down B - Disposable Camera Dipper snaps a picture of something. Pictures of opponents allow him to deal 1.5x as much to that bloke in exchange for half as much to other opponents. Though opponents also get this buff, so be cautious. This also counts for what the opponent leaves behind such as traps. You can get rid of a photo by taking another to replace the old one, or by taking a hit from a strong attack. And taking photos of asst. trophies you didn't summon will make them fight for you. Take a picture of an opponent under the effects of the Mysterious Flashlight, and the effects end early. Move Origin Disposable Cameras have appeared in a good amount of Gravity Falls episodes, most notably "The Legend of the Gobblewonker", where Dipper brings a lot of them with him to take photos of the Gobblewonker. However, this move is inspired by the Flash Game "Pinesquest", where the Disposable Camera is an item that Dipper can use. In the game, the camera can stun enemies and taking pictures of enemies and landmarks increases your magic meter. Final Smash - The Book of Gravity Falls Dipper breaks out the book and turns the page to one of the Gravity Falls monsters (5 of them), which you have 10 seconds to select in the same way you do in a menu: move the analog stick to a certain beast and press A to confirm it. If you don't choose, the choice will be random. The monster summoned stays for 15 seconds or until it falls offscreen. * The Gnomes: They will arise in their giant form and smash the stage upon pressing A with punches that can cause earthquakes. * Rumble: He has his own set of attacks: Neutral B - Regular Punch He punches, simple enough. If you charge it though, you can pull off the Super Power Ninja Turbo Neo Ultra Hyper Mega Multi Alpha Meta Extra Uber Prefix Combo at the cost of how long he remains in battle. Side B - Fireball Similar to that of Ryu's. Up B - Flip Kick He does that and sends those meeting with his heel out of the park. Down B - Multi-Palm Jab The more you mash B, the more jabs he'll do. * Summerween Trickster: It can deal damage just by walking into an opponent. Press B to have it throw candy at opponents. Hold B and it'll stretch his arm forth to grab an opponent. At this part, he/she can shake out to break free, otherwise...he/she's eaten alive and KO'd instantly. After that, the Trickster takes its leave. * The Shapeshifter: It transforms into the nearest opponent, obviously able to do all of his/her attacks. Though rather than taunting, it swaps forms between the opponents on screen. And the Shapeshifter's attacks are stronger than those of the opponent it's taken form of. It's the only monster that can be hurt, though. * The Gremoblin: This would be the slowest monster. Though those that it touches will fall under paralysis until they are KO'd. Move Origin This move is inspired by Journal 3, a mysterious book that Dipper finds on the first episode: "Tourist Trapped". The book tells everything about the monsters that can be found on Gravity Falls and their weaknesses. In other episodes like "Scary-oke", it's revealed that the journal can also be used to summon the monsters. Each monster comes from a different episode: -The Gnomes: Tourist Trapped -Rumble McSkirmish: Fight Fighters -The Summerween Trickster: Summerween -The Shapeshifter: Into the Bunker -The Gremoblin: Boss Mabel KOSFX KOSFX1: "Waa-ha!" KOSFX2: "Aah!" Star KOSFX: *screams* Screen KOSFX: "Ow!" Taunts Up: "I'm Dipper! I have shorts and determination!" Sd: *plays the tuba* Dn: *scribbles on the paper attached to his clipboard* Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "Ha! I did it!" *laughs* "Yes!" 2. "Man. Though manliness is overrated, that felt awesome!" 3. *in a lamb suit; pokes his cheek and winks* 4. (vs. Mabel Pines) "You're not guilt tripping me, Mabel. Not this time." 5. (w/ Mabel Pines) *hugs her and pats her back a couple of times* "Pat, pat." Failure/Clap: *sitting on the stump, sadly looking at the ground* Moveset '''Ground attacks Normal * Neutral attack - Chops repeatedly with both hands. * Dash attack - Pushes a wheelbarrow. * Forward tilt - Kicks forwards. * Up tilt - Swings a fake candle vertically upwards. * Down tilt - Smash * Forward smash - Swings a golf club forwards. * Up smash - Performs an uppercut. * Down smash - Summons two zombie hands at both sides of him using the Journal. Other * Ledge attack - * 100% ledge attack - * Floor attack - * Trip attack - Aerial attacks * Neutral aerial - * Forward aerial - Punches in a downwards fashion in front of him. * Back aerial - * Up aerial - * Down aerial - Slices downwards using a shovel. Grabs and throws * Grab - Uses Ford's Magnetic Gun to grab opponents from the distance. * Pummel - Punches the grabbed opponent. * Forward throw - * Back throw - Grabs the opponent with his two hands and tosses them backwards. * Up throw - Holds the gun over his head and shoots the grabbed opponent upwards. * Down throw - Victory Theme The last fragment of the Gravity Falls' theme song. Extras Animal Puppet - You only move by jumping. You can jump on an opponent's hand to have them remove you, which hurts. Art "The Gnomes" - The page about the Gnomes from Journal #3. Category:Playable Character Category:Lawl Nova Category:Male Category:Human Category:Gravity Falls Category:Hero Category:American Category:Disney Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Celebrities Category:Kids Category:10's Category:Starter Character Category:The Approval Era Category:Mix-Up